Season 5
by lilnate13
Summary: This is my point of view of what's going on the next season! I love watching Vampire Diaries and this is my first time doing a fanfic for TVD! I like Elena/Damon, Tyler/Caroline, Matt/Rebekah, and mostly my favorite, Jeremy/Bonnie! I hope you guys enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello Vampire Diaries Fans! This is my first time doing fanfics for "The Vampire Diaries" I hope you guys enjoy!

_**A/N: Elena and Caroline starting College! Bonnie's little brother, Jake arrives in Mystic Falls as he knows about the truth about Bonnie's death, Damon and Tyler discover that another witch who related to Bonnie is working with Katherine as Silas plans to kill all the Originals, Vampires, Witches,Warlocks, werewolf, Hybrids and even Humans. Stepfan is trap in a cage and being torture.**_

_**Plus, Secret Circle's cast will appear in this chapter! **_

**Elena POV:**

_**I just woke up and seeing Damon staring at me with his beautiful grey eyes and started smiling at me.**_

" How long were you staring at me?" I asked.

" Just few minutes, I can't resist your beautiful face." he laughed.

" I can't believe it! Jeremy is actually back! This whole time he was dead and now he's back!"

" Yeah! Thanks to Bonnie!" said Damon.

" Yeah! I just want to know why Bonnie going to town without telling me." I question.

" Maybe she has a lot of stuff on her mind, I mean the girl went through a lot by bringing back Jeremy."

" I have a feeling something bad is going to happened, I can feel it!" I cry in tears.

" Hey! Don't worried!" Damon replied as he was holding on to me. " Everything will be fine!"

As soon he say that, Damon phone rings and it was Tyler.

Damon answered. " What do you want? Wolf Boy!"

" I need you to come over here ASAP! I have bad news to show you." Tyler replied.

" Alright! I'll be right over!" As soon he hangs up, Damon got dress to leave.

**Jeremy POV:**

_**I'm here back in Mystic falls, I should be happy that I'm still alive now. Really I'm upset by Bonnie sacrificed her life for me. I never wanted this to happend! I love Bonnie! I hated that Silas is getting into her mind to bring back everyone in Other side. Yes, Bonnie still here as a ghost and I'm the only one who can see her. But, I'm going to find a way to bring her back to life whatever it takes! Bonnie save my life a bunch of time, so it's my turn to return a favor.**_

_**I was chillin in Mystic Grills research how to bring someone back to life on Google, But, Suddenly, Bonnie pops out of nowhere as I hear her beautiful voice.**_

"Hey Jer! What are you doing in here? Are you suppose to be a school right now?" she asked.

" I'm not going." I replied back.

" What? Jeremy, This is your Senior year!"

" I know that, But I'm still not going!"

" Why? Is it because of me?" she asked me

I look away as I was crying in tears.

Bonnie got closer to me as she made me look at her with her beautiful eyes, " Jer, don't blame yourself because of me! I made that decision by myself, I did it for you, Jeremy! I love you and still do! I never wanted this to happened either! I should be going to college with Elena and Caroline and be with you! I can see our future together as a real couple! Going to the movies, on a real date!"

" I can see that too! Bonnie, I can't keep your secret. The others should know that your dead. They already thinks I'm hiding something from them."

" Don't say anything! Not just yet! I need to find out what Silas is up to!" said Bonnie.

" No! Bonnie, I can't let you do this! Silas will go after you!"

' I can handle this, Jer! Do you trust me?" she asked.

**Oh boy! Here goes this trust me word! She knows I can't say No for answer. I took a deep breath and spoke.**

" I do! I just don't want nothing happened to you."

" I'll be fine!" she gently kiss me. " I promise! But, you mister are going to school, I don't want you to miss out in life."

" I promise!'

Then, she disappears. I don't have any choice but go to school. I know it's going to be difficult for going back to school and everyone thinks I'm dead.

**Damon POV**

_**I finally made it to Tyler's place, I wonder what the wolf boy wants for me? I hope it not a trap. I knock on the door as Tyler opens the door and say come in. I storm in as I demand what's going on! Before he could answer, A african teenage boy walks up to me as he looks up to no good but, smiled so evil.**_

" Well, Well, Well! Damon Salvatore! " said the boy.

" Do I know you?" I asked.

Then the boy say some spells that will cause me pains and have the power like Bonnie.

" I take it you're a warlock! But, I don't know you!"

" I'm Jake Bennett! Bonnie's little brother! I'm here to find Jeremy Gilbert!"

" What you want from him?" I question.

" I need him so I can communicate with my sister! I need to warn her whatever she is. Silas is coming after her! And he won't stop till he find her!" Jake replied.

" What? Silas is dead! My brother, Stepfan got rid of him!"

" Actually he didn't! Silas is still here as Stepfan's Doppelganger!"

" It's true! And Stepfan is somewhere trap in a box drowning!"

" Damon you owe me a favor, you turn my mother into a Vampire, so do me a favor! Tell me where is Jeremy or I will kill Elena! Do you really want that?"

" Damn Bennett!" I whisper to myself. " Jeremy is at Mystic falls High. But Whatever you do, Don't hurt him."

" Trust me! I won't do that to my sister's ex. And Thank You, Damon Salvatore!"

**Klaus POV**

**I've been beating up really bad and been trick by my old friend, Marcel as he brought me to Silas! And I can see that Katherine and a girl named Melissa Glaser who's related to Bonnie Bennett and a boy named Adam Conant is also working with Silas.**

" Thank You, Marcel! I will have big plans with this Original!" Silas Laughed.

" Marcel why?" I asked.

Marcel laughed like it's ricdicclous. " Are you kidding me, Klaus! I wanted to kill you since I first met you! But, I use you to get to the cure which you fail!"

" You was pretending all this time!" Then, I started to attack, But, Melissa use some witch spells to cause me pain.

" Not so fast Klaus! You won't do that? If you do! I'll destroy your brothers and sister and mostly Caroline! Now, we don't want that do we?" Melissa smiled.

" What do you want?" I said as I was in pain really bad.

" You know exactly what I want, Klaus! Where is Bonnie Bennett! Tell me or Elijah, Rebekah and Caroline dies!" Silas demands an answer!

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Vampire Diaries Fans! Thanks for the reviews and following my story! It means a lot! I hope You guys enjoy this next chapter!

**Elena POV:**

_**Caroline's mom, Mrs. Forbes drop me and Caroline to Whitmore College. This is it! I can't believe we finally here! It's like a dream come true! I just really wish Bonnie was here with us! It's so weird! Bonnie will never leave Mystic Falls without telling us good-bye and Jeremy act so weird when I mention Bonnie, I mean I know he still love her but, come on! And Stepfen, Stepfin been missing all summer! I just need to calm down and focus on College!**_

" This is it!" Caroline delighted.

" We finally here!" I said.

(Bonnie's Ghost appear as Elena and Caroline don't see her. " Together!" she smiled.)

" I wonder who are roommates is since Bonnie not going to show up." Caroline question.

" Who ever it is, I hope she not a vampire slayer/hunter!" I laughed.

" Yeah! And we will definitely be dead!" Caroline laughed back.

Then, Caroline bumps into a blonde headed girl and her best friend who red-headed.

" I'm so sorry! let me help you with that." Caroline help the girls pick up their stuff.

" Thank You!" said the girl with the blonde. " I'm Buffy! Buffy Summer and this is my friend, Willow!"

" Hi! nice to meet you both! I'm Caroline Forbes! and this is my friend, Elena Gilbert!"

" Your Katherine's Doppelganger. You're a vampire!" Willow mention.

" How do you know I'm a vampire? And how you know Katherine?" I question.

Buffy walk up closer to me as I was terrified. " Let's just say, I know from my ex, Angel!"

" Angelus!" Caroline gasped.

" How you know Angelus?" I asked Caroline.

" Who don't know the badass vampire in history! Before Katherine found Damon and Stepfin, She found Angelus."

Buffy nod her head, " Yes! And that's why I need you two to help me find Katherine."

" What are exactly?" Caroline question.

" A slayer! A vampire slayer and my friend here is a witch!" Buffy replied.

Me and Caroline freaking out now.

" Chill out! I'm not going to hurt you! I just need to find Katherine! She has Angelus with her.

**Katerine POV**

_**Katerine is with Angelus as they was talking alone together but this can't be good!**_

" Angelus! It's been a long time!" Katherine was being cheerful.

" What the hell you want, Katherine! You wasting my time!" Angelus replied.

" Oh come on, Angelus!" Katherine wrap her arms around his neck. " Have we been through enough!"

" Get the hell off of me!" Angelus push her out-of-the-way.

" You know you still want me! Don't act like you don't have feelings for me, Angelus! I care about you more than Darla and Buffy! So don't act like you still don't have feelings for me! I met you before you was turn into a vampire."

" That was a long time ago!"

" And so was Darla! That bitch don't give a care about you, she just made you think that she love you, but, you guys end up have a kid together!"

" Why are you so mad at her! Just because we didn't have a child, doesn't mean you take it out on Darla!" Angelus yells at her.

Katherine share a couple of tears as she walks away from Angelus. And Angelus feels kind of upset what he say to her.

**Jeremy POV**

_**Here I am starting my senior year in high school. People looks at me strange just as I picture it but, I go into my locker to get my books and stuff. But, I end up see a picture of him and Bonnie dancing together on 70's dance at Mystic Falls High during season 2. Then, someone shuts the locker in front of me. Once I picture who it was, I was shock to see my dear old friend, Jake Bennett! Bonnie's brother, he's back from mystic falls.**_

" Jake? Is that really you?"

" Of course it's me! Who else I'll be? Chris Tucker?" he laughed.

I laughed back at the joke as we gave each other manly hug. " Man, what are you doing here in Mystic Falls? What's wrong with Sunnydale?"

" It's too creepy out there! of bunch of vampire out there!" Jake replied. " I rather had Stepfin and Damon there with me."

" It will get better! Why you really here?" I demand an answer.

" I know what happened to my sister, Bonnie."

" You do?" I was acting weird.

" Jeremy don't play dumb man! This is serious! Why didn't you tell me about Bonnie sacrifice her life for you?" Jake demand an answer.

I didn't know how to answer that question, But, good think Bonnie was here as she tells me to tell him why.

" Tell Jake that I didn't want him to be suffer because of me!" she said and so I repeat what she said.

" Well too late! I'm already suffer enough already! I lost Grandma, My mom is turn into a vampire and abandon me and now, my sister! The only one who understands me about my magic!" Jake cries in tears. " I'm all alone, Jeremy! I don't have no one."

I felt bad for Jake, he just like me, lost everyone he care about. I wish there something I can do. Then, Bonnie came up this good idea.

" Jer! I need you to look after him more! Be a big brother to my little brother. I'm sure Damon be ok with him staying with you guys." she said.

Then I nod my head, " Jake, You come stay with me and Damon! I'm sure Bonnie will want me to watch after you. I mean we are best friend, like brothers right?"

" Right! But, what about Damon?" he question.

" Don't worried! I'll handle that! Right now, you, me and Matt hang out tonight at my home." I smiled.

Jake nod his head, " Thanks Jer! You a really good friend!"

Me and Jake walk to our next class as we plan for tonight.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**What you think TVD Fans? Are you shock that Katherine and Angelus use to be a couple? Do Elena and Caroline trust Buffy and Williow? Do you think Jeremy will be a good big brother/friend for Jake? Let me know! **


End file.
